


faded.

by constantyeet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh My God, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantyeet/pseuds/constantyeet
Summary: CONTAINS MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS (duh)au where loki doesn't die the first 10 minutes into infinity war(this is my first marvel work oof please be nice)





	faded.

" _You should've gone for the head_." Thanos said, voice quiet but words echoing. It echoed through the now silent battlefield, each and every soldier stared at the big purple alien across the field.

He snapped his fingers.

"No-!" The Odinson yelled, but of course, it was too late.

He felt it, he felt the power of the six infinity stones. But then nothing happened. He took a glance at the now broken gauntlet.

"What did you—"

A cloud of black smoke, a portal, appeared behind the titan. He lets himself fall backwards into it. And with that, he's gone. Stormbreaker falls on the soft grass.

Thor stares blankly at the spot where Thanos should be. The spot where the mad titan should be laying, dead. Dead if only he'd aim correctly—

"Thor?" A familiar voice calls out beside him. "What happened? Where is he?" Captain Rogers.

Loki walked up beside his brother, resting a cold hand on his shoulder. Cold cools his temper, he remembers.

"Somewhere, hiding. He's injured–" before the younger Odinson could finish his sentence, footsteps emerge near the forest.

"Steve–?" Bucky Barnes. He takes a look at the captain before he suddenly falls, turning to ash in mere seconds. His gun fell with a thud.

" _No_ ," Loki whispers, his voice laced with obvious fear and horror. Thor feels his grip tighten on his bare shoulder as frost start to cover the exposed skin.

One by one, Wanda, the king, Falcon, they start disappearing into ash right in front of them.

He looks at what was left of the witch next to Vision with glazed eyes. He feels his arm getting number and number by the cold.

He turns to his brother.

"Loki?" The pure terror in his green eyes caught the older brother off guard. He had never seen him this terrified before in his whole life–

He looks down, and Loki's hand starts to turn, crumbling to ash blown away by a soft breeze. Then his arm, his legs, torso.

The soft glow of his _seiðr_ follows, he starts to turn grey as his true form shows. His royal marks of his true heritage sink into his skin. His horrified gaze meets Thor's.

"Brother– _no_."

"Thor, I–"

The cold, grounding grip on his shoulder disappears entirely as the last thing he sees of his baby brother are his pleading, red eyes fading away.


End file.
